User blog:SkeepTieel/Big Mac vs Little Mac - SFWDRBPS - Off-Season
Beat Battle SKEEP FEEP WEEP RAP BATTLE PARO-SKEEPS BIG MACINTOSH VERSUS LITTLE MAC BEGIN =Big Macintosh= This little faggot thinks he can step to the Biggest Macintosh? You're so bucking old that you were featured on a bucking Game and Watch! Eeyup. I'll Super Smash ya until you're all Punched Out You won't get my Heart, but I'll stomp ya with my Hooves in this bout (ouch) The Smash makers used all their budget to make your trailer Shouldn't been added in all, seeing that Glass Joe's less of a failure No one likes you just check the reviews, one thing I know is that you will lose This line is definitely, totally not filler, PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU! =Little Mac= I'll Super Smash your flank, like Mike Tyson´s ass (BASH) Dude, I’ve seen more threatening raps from that lesbian Rainbow Dash With the most overexaggerated gay horse cock while I’m rocking my little sack, dude I'll drink your apple juice, baby, straight from the fruit (hint hint) LOL NAIL'S FLANK IS BETTER SO TITS OR GTFO I'll turn Big Mac into goatse and put my head in that hoe! I’ll make you like losing, Mr Smarty Pants, you’ll like defeat more than anything Devour this juicy, mini meaty Mac motherbucker like this battle was Burger King =Ronald McDonald= You can call me Pogo the Clown cause I’m a creepy clown killer I’m Ronald MC Donald serving ya in a Big Mac for dinner Coming back from facing Santa and Snoop Dog as Moses Con ya like Flim and Flam cause that’s how our business goes, bitch Call this erotic fanfiction ‘Two Faggots Go to Taco Bell’ You farmboys look worse than my public toilets, you fucking smell You two are bitch ass nerds, go fuckin' read a book BITCH, you suck more black dick than that fucking faggot Tim Cook =Steve Jobs= Did someone say my name? (NO!) Well, I’ll still step right in Have an OS while I throw your apple cores and whores right down in the bin You’re all boasting bout your sacks, but you ain’t even black! Shove your apples in your ass, so you can all suck my Woznisack =Biggie Smalls= Nigga, nigga, nigga, wipe off that skeet Run ya over with my Train, rolling with a Thomas beat Niggas, all your rhymes are soft, like a Twinkie fillin’ All of you are jokes, April 1st, are you fuckin’ kiddin’?! Horsey and McDonald, go back to your cruddy farm I’d arm-wrestle, Macintosh, but ya don’t have any arms Wozniak, you only got a verse from a punchline made by Brood And Mac, son, go back to being trained in the hood yo… Leave your deaths mysterious, think we can all agree Ya’ll must be delirious to face the OG Notorious B.I.G SkeepSkeep= Who the fuck wrote this garbage?! =TruthBrood= I did, motherfucker WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT I TOLD YOU I WASN’T FUCKING DOING THIS ANYMORE NO MORE FUCKING MACS NO MORE LONK NO MORE FROODY FATBALLS. I FUCKING QUIT SKEEP FEEP WEEP DEEP RAP BATTLE PARO-SKEEPS APRILS FOOLS, BIATCH! *frody fazbear feem* *jumpskare* MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! - ROA Poll WHO WON? Big Mac Little Mac Ronald McDonald Steve Jobs Biggie Smalls Nail Category:Blog posts